


No day like a beach day

by Ms_Julius



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: When you gather your friends at the beach, the game is ready to begin.





	No day like a beach day

The sun was up high, shining through a clear blue sky. Some seaguls soared around a small pier, their sounds mixing with a joyful background chatter of the mass of turists and locals spending their first summer days lying alongside of the waves of the sea on a golden sand. Air had warmed up nicely, despite it being only a first week of June, and everyone seemed determinated to enjoy the pleasant temperature while it lasted.

Perfect day for a picnic at the beach and some friendly volleyball. The ball game had intrigued Star ever since she catched a glimbse of it during their PE class last spring at school. It was a fast-paced game and even though she didn’t quite grasp all the finer elements of it, she was confident they could duplicate the setting if she just could find a place to play and some friends to play with.

Getting enough people to play had been a bit of a trouble, but after some persistent harassment she had managed to coax Marco, Ludo and Rhombulus into a game with her while the older participants of the trip, mainly her father and Lekmet, stayed far enough to avoid any stray balls coming their way while still being at close range in case of a disagreement requiring a referee. Hekapoo, Ponyhead and Jackie were seated around  a glass table near the ice cream bar at the edge of the promenade. They had been asked to play too, but all three of them prefered to take part of something little bit calmer and “a heck of a lot more safer” pastime as Ponyhead had put it.

With enough players, they glaimed one of the ball fields and began to split into teams. Before starting they had draw a lots of the teams, and ended up with a problem.

“I demand a new teammate! These team are unfair and uncalled for!”

“Ludo, we can switch teams after the first game! Just suck it up and play with Marco.”

The kappa in question threw a sulky glance at his counterpart, judging him with a critical eye. “I don’t think he knows how to play. Look at how he’s handling that ball. Dropped it before the game has even began!” He shaked his head while snearing, the gesture making him look a lot like a small child trying to get things going his way.

Star rolled her eyes, crossing her arm with an exaggerated sigh. “If you don’t think you can win with these odds, maybe you’re more of a whip than you let on. You’re a prince of the monsterkind, aren’t you? Shouldn’t a prince be capable of handling any troops given to them?”

That did the trick. Puffing his chest out, Ludo strode under the net to his and Marco’s side, a shallow mutter following him all the while. Marco didn’t seem to mind, from which Star was more than grateful. She wanted to get the game going, and bickering with Ludo would rarely resolved anything when he had made his mind. The fact that Marco let his sulking teammate at peace made things much easier for all of them and gave Star an impression that  he had grew mentally even more during this year than she had anticipated. A small smirk slipped from her. At this rate their group of friends would flourish. That was all she really wanted right now. A squad of friend to spend time with. To play games with.

“Star, we’re starting, heads up!”

Marco’s shout woke her up just in time to catch a flying white ball coming straight towards her head. Despite his earlier fumbling, Marco was an adequate spiker. The ball came in just in a right angle, and with enough speed to make it nearly impossible to return. 

Excited, Star bend her knees, taking a position she had seen older students using in school. The ball hit her out-stretched arm with surprising force, but with a quick pounce she managed to sent it back to the sky. But Marco had obviously played before. He caught the toss with an ease and set up a clean throw for Ludo, who’s jump didn’t carry him nearly high enough to hit the flying ball. As the monster landed roughly on the hard sand mat, Star put all her strenght to her next strike, hitting the ball straight down to their rivals side.

 “Yeah, that’s my girl!” yelled Rhombulus, laughing loudly when the returning ball made contact with Ludo’s face, smacking sound nearly getting lost under the volume of his chuckle. The kappa was not as pleased with his beak getting struck in, and as expected made his opinion well known.

 “That is a foul! Referee, do your job!” Ludo’s screams only made the rockhead laughing harder, promising to deliver one of those cannonball-hits himself when he had a chance. The referees watching the showdown draw closer, the noisy outburst making them curious of what the quarrel was all about. As they arrived to the playfield, the kappa stomp his feet, irritation heavy in the air.

 “She hit me in the face! That’s surely a violation! Punish her, give us a free point or something! And this game is unfair since I can’t even reach a top of the net!”

The king of Mewni grinned, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he waved his hand to his daughter standing on the other side of the net. “You hit him from way over there? That’s great honey, you’re taking after your old man here! A terror of a battlefield!”

 “Thanks daddy! Just learning from the best!” she said, thrusting her fist in the air victoriously and trying to stifle her upcoming bursts of laughter at the sight of Ludo’s twitching eye.

Defeated, the kappa turned his attention towards the old goatman still standing beside him. “Aren’t you gonna do anything? That man is clearly biased! You are a some sort of chancellor of justice for corns sake!”

 With a confused expression Lekmet stepped backwards, glancing at Rhombulus.

_“What does this creature want from me? Why is he shrieking like this?”_

 “He’s just upset because he can’t play the game.”

  _“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Tell him I wish him good luck at his struggles and hope he success in the future.”_

 Now Ludo looked almost as baffled as Lekmet earlier. “What is he saying?” He couldn’t understand a word this goat was uttering, the language was none of those commonly spoken by monsters or mewmans.

 Rhombulus just shrugged his shoulders. “He tells you to stop whining and focus on the game. Keep an eye on the ball.”

 At that Lekmet snorted, tutting disapprovingly to his partner while failing to cover an amused huff in his reply. _“Don’t distort my words, love. He’ll  have a bad impression of me.”_

Rhombulus’s own eyes softened slightly, but before he could say anything, Star slipped from under the net to Ludo’s side and took out her wand.

“How about we change the rules? We can use magic to compensate any unfair advances the other team might have.”

He thought of the proposal for a second before pulling his own wand out. “Well this might just get interesting.”

While the match may have not followed excatly the rulesets of the normal volleyball, they certainly offered an extraordinary show for all the people on the beach who gathered around to witness the most obscure game of beachball they had ever seen. A green lashes of light bounced all over the court, the white flash of a ball dashing back and forth between two teams, seemenly never touching the ground or falling outside of the boundaries.

All and all a good day for a picnic at the beach. And for a beginner’s volleyball with a little bit of magic.


End file.
